Moments in Between
by WitchOfDarkness13
Summary: Companion piece to the Glass series. Assorted moments in the lives of the Marauders, Lily, and Ann that focus mainly upon the romantic aspect to their lives. Read the stories in the Glass series first for a better understanding.


**Sixth year-April**

I stare at the ceiling of the boy's dorm, trying to think of something to do, and keep coming up blank. Oddly enough, Sirius and I don't have a detention while James and Peter do and Remus is off only Merlin knows where. The both of us are laying on their beds, staring at the stone ceiling. The ceiling which hasn't changed in the last five years and some odd months that we've been here.

"So what are we going to do?" Sirius asks.

"No clue. It's raining entirely too much to go outside for anything. McGonagall has been keeping an extra sharp eye on us, and we can't get in trouble because there's a chance that we'd be in detention on the full moon which is at the end of the week." I sigh and roll over onto my stomach, "In other words, we're stuck here."

Sirius sits up and grins at me, "No we're not. We could make a fort."

"A what?"

"A fort. Come on, I'm sure you've made a fort before when you were a kid."

I shake my head, "Nope. Never."

"You've never…that's it. We're correcting this dire mistake immediately."

Sirius starts tearing apart his bed, pulling the sheets off and throwing them in a corner while he pushes the mattress off of the frame. He then starts to do the same thing to the other beds in the room, leaving the one that I'm sitting on until last when he then kicks me off. After he's separated all the items, there are three piles of bedding material, pillows, and mattresses.

"Well you've got everything all sorted out, now what?" I can't help but wonder if Sirius has lost it.

Sirius grins, "And now, we build. We can use the bed frames to prop the mattresses up. Come on, help me move these things."

I shake my head and start to help the crazy mutt. After he's satisfied with the placement of the "walls" of our fort, he starts to hang the sheets from the center chandelier and drapes them over the top of the mattresses. Then he throws the pillows onto the ground, uses a multiplying charm on them and flops down on the now fluffy floor.

Sirius smiles up at me, "Ta da, we now have a fort."

"Ok, but what do we do now?" I ask. Crossing my legs, I slowly sit down and watch the dog animagus with raised eyebrows.

"What…Merlin, you really didn't have any fun as a kid did you?"

"Not true, I had fun."

"Doing what?"

I try to think of something, and during at entire time Sirius is watching me without even trying to hide how smug he is.

"Fine. What do we do?"

Sirius smiles.

~*~AG~*~

The door opens and I hear Peter give a slight curse from bumping into James.

"What the bloody hell is this?" James mutters.

Taking this as my cue, I stick my head out the door, "What's the password?"

"Password? Password for what?" James asks, then hits his head, "Password to enter the fort, right. Umm…Padfoot is king."

"Incorrect!" I throw a water balloon at him, soaking the front of his shirt, "Password?"

"Can we get a hint?" Peter asks.

"No." I can hear Sirius holding back his laughter behind me, and hold my hand out for another bit of ammunition. "Password?"

Peter smiles, leans in, and whispers to me, "James is clueless."

"Correct! Paddy, we've got Tails!" I say, moving slightly to let Peter in. I refuse to call Peter by the shortened nickname of Wormtail that Sirius gave him, which is Wormy.

"Excellent! Prongsie boy, you're lacking a bit in the guessing department."

"Of course, as you like to tell me, I'm clueless at guessing things," James says.

I look over my shoulder, "Should we give it to him on default?"

Sirius nods, "Sure, he admitted it."

I step back from the entrance and sit on my 'throne' of pillows.

"So, what's with the fort?" James asks.

"Her Highness Ann has never built one. She is now the Queen of Fort Marauder. I, of course, am her right hand man," Sirius says, playing up his part, even giving a mock bow, "You shall be her loyal subjects."

"And where is Remus?" James asks.

"My left hand man is off gathering supplies. Tell me, what are your titles?" I ask.

Peter sniggers, "Milady, I am Wormtail of the Marauder Clan. I am an expert sneak. I am also quite adept at misdirection!"

"Excellent, you shall be my court jester. And whom are you?"

"I am Prongs of the Marauder Clan. I am good at invention, and am expert at transfiguration."

"And you shall be the lute player."

Sirius laughs, "Are you sure a lute is best Milady?"

"Fine guitar."

Remus appears in the fort with food and raises an eyebrow at the others, "You got suckered into this too huh?"

James and Peter nod.

I turn to Sirius and raise an eyebrow, "I think there's dissent amongst the ranks, don't you?"

"I do. Shall we begin plan thirty four A?" He asks.

I smirk, "Definitely."

Before the other three can ask what the plan is, each of them ends up with multiple pillows hitting them repeatedly. Sirius and I make a quick exit and sprint through the common room and into the hall. I can hear the chaos behind us and smile.

"So where to?" I ask as we jog down the hall.

Sirius shrugs, "How about we just go wherever?"

"Fine, lead on!"

After about ten minutes of running, we end up in a small room above McGonagall's office. We sit on the window ledge, Sirius with both feet in the room, me straddling the wall.

"So, did you really never build forts or anything when you were young?" Sirius asks.

I shrug, "I was busy with other things."

"Sounds like a shame."

"Probably, but whatever. I have to admit, forts are not what I thought that they'd be," I say, pretending that it was a big secret.

Sirius laughs, "It's more of who your with and actually building it that's fun. Plus as a little kid, it's not just a fort. It can be a castle, or a house, or anything really. It's just about the imagination involved."

"Well, then that explains the reason yours is overactive. Not enough forts as a kid," I say, grinning.

"Like you should talk," Sirius says. He then smiles and pulls out his wand and flicks it, sending a spell out the window, "Want to play?"

I grin, "Fine. I'll even keep my wand away, maybe give you a fair chance."

Sirius rolls his eyes and conjures several lights, all different colors. His eyebrows come together and he makes a complicated movement with his wand, and a silver dog appears from it and runs in the air outside of the tower.

"You've been practicing," I say, bringing about one of my own wolves, this one purple in color. They start to romp around, and I laugh when Sirius's trips and ends up on its back. My wolf walks over and plops down, nibbling at the other's ear.

"Well that's no fair, he won't get up now," Sirius says, sounding half amused, half exasperated.

"And how do you know that?" I ask.

"Because he's getting attention from a bird."

I laugh, "Sounds like another male I know."

Sirius raises his eyebrows and smirks at me, "And whom might you be speaking of?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know him. He's got a great sense of humor, is really intelligent, and, according to all the other girls, is devilishly handsome. He's also a bit of a rebel." I can't help but chuckle at the dog animagus's look. "Oh, like your ego needs inflating."

Sirius winks, "You know you love me."

I smirk, "I'm going to have to think about that one."

"Oh! You wound me!"

"Obviously not enough if you can still be melodramatic about it."

His eyes narrow, "You're a cruel cruel woman, you know that?"

"So I've been told. What are you going to do about it?"

I notice the look in Sirius's eye and quickly move away from the ledge, "No! No you don't!"

My protests fall on deaf ears and he quickly turns into Padfoot and starts running toward me. My eyes widen and I sprint out of the door, smiling like crazy and trying to keep my laughter down. I can hear the click of his nails behind me and slip through a passage that leads up to the seventh floor. I can't outrun him, so the only thing I can do is either change into Shadow or find a place to hide. Betting on the second option, I duck into a room and back away from the door, grinning. When I hear the clicking of nails on the floor in the room, I look around and then groan. I'd forgotten about that door.

Padfoot gives a playful growl before leaping at me. We both tumble to the ground and Padfoot starts to lick my face and neck.

"Pads! Dog slobber!" I say before laughing. After a few more licks, he turns back to Sirius and the grey eyed teen smirks at me. "Do you mind getting off of me? You're a bit heavier as a person."

"No, I don't think I will," Sirius says, "I'm rather comfortable right here."

I chuckle, "Yes well, my head seems to be in a rather uncomfortable spot."

"Oh, well that is easily fixed." Sirius moves one of his hands under my head and smiles, "Better?"

"Yes, yes it is."

I can still see mischief in his eyes and he leans down and kisses my forehead. I feel myself totally freeze, watching him with wide eyes and a giddy nervousness. Sirius rests his forehead on mine, still smiling slightly, his eyes dancing.

"I think," he whispers, "this is the first time I've ever surprised you."

My brain finally starts working again and I lean up and give him a quick kiss on the lips. This time it's his eyes that widen slightly, though his smile stays growing just a bit.

"Congratulations on that," I say, voice just barely above a whisper, "Now might I suggest we get back to the common?"

Sirius sighs, "And I was just getting comfortable."

I chuckle, "Oh come on you mutt."

"Like you should talk," he says, winking.

I roll my eyes and accept his offered hand up. We sneak through the halls, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. Reaching the commons, I turn to Sirius and give him a wink before starting up to the girls' dorm.

**To those who have asked repeatedly for some romance and whatnot between the characters in my Glass series, here it is. Warning, I do not typically write romance nor do I read it. If you have some suggestions or ideas, please let me know in a review! There will be nothing too graphic in this (Other than language used by the characters, but that should be expected by now if you've read my other works). I'm focusing more on the romance-love than the romance-lust area. Please review, thank you!**


End file.
